Runaway
by XrossYuuki
Summary: K', Kula Diamond's only joy has a tendency to 'dash' and disappear every now and then. How long will he continue to runaway from someone who pursues him with such divine fervor? KxKula, other interesting pairings. R&R. It'll be worth it :
1. Regrets

Hello beautiful people. It's a fine day, night actually, I have exams coming up in less than a month but recently my KOF fervor has been revived and for that ladies and gentlemen I give you my first ever KoF fanfic. PLEASE no nasty comments, it'll break my heart maybe we can start off with hmmm "friendly suggestions" moving on to "creative criticism" and ohh lastly you can abuse me too, if you like. BUT WHATEVER YOU DO, if you've read this and you like it clap your hands :D and also add it to your favorite story and please please leave a review! Yayyy.

With that settled, let's begin our story.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do not own KoF. SNK Playmore does, or did. Never mind. Don't sue me.

**Chapter 1: Regrets**

_It was going to be one of __**those days**_, thought K' to himself as he sluggishly made his way out of bed and opened the west-side window, allowing the cool breeze to brush his cheeks. He sighed as he looked out the window of his new apartment. Things had been alright since he had moved here, slow to say the least. For starters, none of the paparazzi could chase him around and disrupt his private life in **this **part of town. Nobody ever came here, except the eccentric people who resided in this unpopulated building.

Plus, there were other benefits to this astute decision, not that he doubted himself any way. Only a few of his close friends could find him here: the ones he knew were too busy with their own lives to aggravate him: Maxima and Lin. He knew it was pointless telling Seirah. If he told HER, SHE was bound to butt in and give him a bashing of a lifetime for bailing out the way he did.

But that was just him, he feared relationships, he feared responsibility, he feared…love. Beside, his chestnut brown haired girlfriend was never going to forgive him, so there was no point of brooding in a corner, wasting away. With new optimism he made his way to the kitchen and took out two eggs from his refrigerator. _No gas, should have known, _he thought to himself. The new apartment came with all its faults. _Oh yeah. _He lit up the stove with his gloved finger. _How convenient. _

He took out his land cruiser and drove his way to work. He checked in at the gate, (being checked out by a number of female coworkers) and made his way quietly into university. He took his usual class, the students were perhaps a year younger than himself and never really bothered him much, never asked questions. This was probably because:

He was extremely intimidating

He was an excellent teacher of physics

He was the definition of tall, dark and handsome. Yeah, he was all three of those.

He drove back to his apartment in the evening, picking up some Chinese on his way back. So far so good. He wasn't as miserable as he was in the morning, and the few days he passed the same way weren't monotonous at all, rather added to his optimism. He was right, in not hurting the ones he loved, in protecting them, by keeping them at bay, and taming the monster within. _Fire and Ice…_he thought silently one night as he lay on his bed. _K' and Kula diamond…_

He wondered how she was doing. He ached in pain, turned from one side to another, tossing his sheets on the floor, throwing his pillow to the other side of the room. He punched the wall with such physical animosity that it left a whole inside its structure. He felt it- felt the pain that made him succumb to his only fear, of losing her. He wanted to burn it down, burn the whole apartment down and burn himself with it, but that would only cause her pain. _Had he not caused her enough pain?_ He wondered in silence, in hatred, in angst. Although he could never say it… surely, _I love her, _he thought to himself with renewed regrets.

-End of Chapter 1-

Coming up:

K's little escapade is soon brought to an end, surprises and lots of drama. MUST READ. Please leave a review I'll love you forever! Arigatou!

Lots of love.

XrossYuuki3


	2. Everything Burns

Its time for chapter 2! I don't like my readers waiting for too long anyway so here it goes! Hope you like it; please leave a review it'll make my day!

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own KoF, neither does SNK Playmore. Some third guy does. xD Hope you don't throw me in jail. Looool.

**Chapter 2: Everything Burns**

He woke up the next morning with a severe headache. _What the hell happened last night? _He thought to himself as he saw the burnt walls, the burnt furniture, his burnt cell phone. _Oh GREAT, _he rolled his eyes. _I must have been disturbed…but what was I thinking? What could make me lose control?_ His thoughts drifted from his angst to a wholly new direction, one he hadn't thought of since a long time.

FLASHBACK

'Princess,' he whispered softly in her ear. She was startled, but with a pleasant smile on her angelic face, she breathed heavily, her chest heaving up and down and looked into his dark eyes. 'Mmmhmm?' she inquired politely. 'I…' he struggled to say it, he wanted to. She was in front of him, pinned to the wall, sexy as ever, in a Maxmara strapless electric blue mini dress. He followed the length of her long chestnut brown hair till her fragile waist with his bare hand, and with the gloved hand he softly stroked her rosy cheek. He sighed deeply in irritation, trying to say the words she waited so patiently to hear.

'I…' he tried again and this time closed his eyes in defeat. He couldn't say it: emotions, those were a great deal too much for his isolated nature. 'It's alright, you're okay.' She said lovingly and cupped his face in her delicate hands. 'I love you,' she said simply. He opened his eyes slowly, knowing she would say it, with simplicity, beauty, honesty, and it would make his heart feel whole, driving away the shadows of his past. He knew **he** wouldn't say it, and **she** would, the way she always did. He knew she'd comfort him, be the pillar that supported his existence. She would not let him fall, she would understand, and hide her disappointment behind that long, passionate, never ending lip lock. He kissed her lips violently, and pressed his masculine figure against her silhouette which illustrated her incredible feminine beauty. He was losing control, his lust for her was driving him to the edge, and he struggled to keep the fire inside- a fire that could burn her.

_It's a consuming fire, my love is. _He couldn't be frustrated right now, she wouldn't let him. She gently kissed his neck, and unbuttoned his dark blue button-down shirt with her silken hands. She caressed his chest and kissed, bit, licked, every inch of it. He returned the favor as he undressed her slowly, biting and licking her swan-like neck. He could not stop, not right now. He carried her to her bed and softly laid her down, climbing on top of her. They kissed passionately, as he moved his hands from her face to her neck to her breasts, and slipped his hand inside her—

END OF FLASHBACK

'Just how long are you going to day dream, exactly?' asked a familiar voice with a quizzical brow. He jerked his eyes open and jumped out of bed, completely baffled by this sudden intrusion.

"Seirah. I thought by this time you'd have learnt not to break into peoples' houses," said K' darkly. "Puhleasee. You call this a house? My apartment back home was better. Oh wait, was I supposed to _praise_ your new apartment? Oh I am so sorry. Thank you, K', for being an ASS, leaving Kula alone when you PROMISED to watch over her in my absence, and leaving her to in stead worry about YOU. Yeah, that's just brilliant," she said as she took her infamous whip into her hands and waved it in his face threateningly. "You don't know anything. Baka. How did you even find me?" he asked me half-curious, half annoyed. "Heidern is a brilliant mind," she claimed proudly and grinned triumphantly.

"I thought you wouldn't be done will Halloween. Did you bail out on your mates early?" He smirked. "Bailing out? Oh no, apparently that seems to be YOUR area of expertise," she sneered. "I for one am much more responsible. Although, call it luck, Leona, Ralph and Clark had to fly to Japan to work on a case with Heidern, and Heidern asked me specifically to stay in the US, in case some nasty event stirred up here. One of us four had to stay," she stated it in a matter-of-fact tone. "Which had to be you of course, being the most incompetent of the bunch?" K asked, amused by Whip's sense of duty and pride. "You didn't…" said she, half amused- half annoyed. She had missed her brother. "Forget that; remind me to kill you later. We have more pressing issues at hand," she declared. "Like why are you disrupting my life, when I clearly chose one away from you, oh soul sister," said K' in a monotone. "That's what sisters are for," said she in a bitter-sweet tone, smirking.

"You're being sentimental. I was being sarcastic," K' explained, heightening the sarcasm in the sentence. "So was I. Get ready tonight for Kusanagi's birthday party. And pick me up at 7. I am staying at a hotel 10 minutes from your …sleazy apartment… bluhgkh," she exclaimed in disgust. "What makes you think I will go to Kusanagi's birthday, of ALL the people in the world?" _Disgusting._ "I am in charge of security there. I'll need some help. Plus there's someone there who you have to apologize to." "Do you mean…," K inquired, looking down at his shoes. "Yeah., she'll be there. She's already heartbroken. So don't hurt her more than you already have, if that's possible anyway. Good day," she said and with that Whip took off, exclaiming 'ew' at least twenty times while making her way out of his apartment and downstairs to her corolla, thoroughly disgusted.

Now left finally alone, his elder sister's absence allowed him to predict tonight's events. He had a pretty good idea what would happen this fateful night.

a. Something was bound to go wrong in the same room if Kusanagi and K' tried to co-exist (A/N: LOL xD)  
>b. Kula would definitely slap him on the face, or ignore him completely. Which of the two was worse, he couldn't decide.<br>c. With Whip's security, something was bound to go wrong, and he'd have to save the day. _What a bore._

He sighed as he drove to work in contemplation. He couldn't run away from her, not now, when she had flown across such a large expanse, to another continent, only to see him.

_Kula, _he thought to himself, _I wonder if you're waiting for me…_

_-END OF CHAPER 2-_

Here we go, short chappie this time but I hope it was worth reading. Coming up next Kyo Kusanagi's birthday and you'll never guess who is gonna steal away the heart of the Prince himself. ;) *hint hint*

Leave a review, pleaseeeeeeeeeeee 3

Loveee.

XrossYuuki.


	3. A Blessing in Disguise

Its time for the third chappie. *drumroll* I hope you guys are still reading by now, and I want to thank anyone who has read it at all. Please make sure you leave a review: that'll allow me to get an insight to my own flaws, which I can perfect for you guys, and oh anything that you want to see in the story let me know I'll try to accommodate anything to the best of my abilities. With that, let us crash Kyo Kusanagi's 23rd birthday. ;)

P.s: If he were real, I'd marry him. Fo shizzle! 3 I'm sucha retard lol.

**DISCLAIMER: **I wonder why we're supposed to do this every time. Anyway, I don't anyone in this story; it's FICTION for Christ's sake!

**Chapter 3: A Blessing in Disguise**

The preparations had begun. New York was lit up with festivities, celebrations, 'frivolities', as K' called them. Yes it was Kyo Kusanagi's 23rd birthday— deathly good looking stud, the one and only heir to the Kusanagi industries, the most extravagant man in his twenties, and also the ranked the world's fourth richest, not to mention brand ambassador for various brands: Burberry, Lacoste, the list goes on. He was a man of notice— a man who could change anything to suit his interests at any time, resourceful and powerful both, coupled with an extraordinary charm that no woman on the face of this Earth could resist. (A/N: One of them can, read on to find out *evil smirk*)

K' bit his lip in anger. _Why did he agree to this absurd idea of his obnoxious sister's? _He knew, though it was ridiculous, as ridiculous as it can get, however, it wasn't half as bad as the way he was complaining. He was angry, and was ready to burn anyone who crossed his path, at this moment his infamous annoying neighbor, cat woman. She wasn't a sexy woman in her early twenties who could speak to cats at all, rather an old lady who had flown to the US from India, and had remained behind as an illegal immigrant. She had enough more cats in her apartment than all the humans put together in the entire building. To make things worse, they meowed all day and night. Plus they reminded him of Kula. She loved kittens. Maxima called her a kitten. _He was doing it AGAIN. Thinking of her. _

He shrugged, trying to get her out of his mind and put on a white tank top, denim jacket and leather pants. _Don't want to look too flashly. _He changed into black denim jeans. To complete his messy, bad boy look he put on white sneakers, and hastily spraying on a sexy perfume, made his way towards his land cruiser. He drove to the hotel where Whip was staying and found her waiting outside for him already.

"K'!," she shrieked in anger. "It's already 7pm and we're not even there, and I am in charge of security, you hear me? Yeah, that's right. I am getting paid a fortune for this kind of job so stop being a pain and drive me to The Carlton NYC. Oh my GOD, do not panic, do not panic…"she tried to calm herself down and took deep breaths. _Why must women always be so melodramatic? _K' rolled his eyes and drove through the clusters of vehicles frozen on the streets of New York. He couldn't concentrate. He could only think of Kula and nothing else…

"Ouch!" he groaned as Whip slapped the back of his head with a loud thud. "K'! We're supposed to go to Manhattan! The upper side. The RICH side. Where the hell are you taking me? God this is a disaster." She cried in defeat. "I'll get you there woman," hissed K' angrily and sped his land cruiser, aggressively making his way among anxious drivers on the road who made way for him out of fear- pure, absolute fear.

In about ten minutes, they were outside the luxury hotel. The valet tried to offer his services, but K' almost crushed him as he sped by him without even taking him into notice. Well, K' was just being K'. Crowds had already lined up in the lobby to make their way in for the biggest party that awaited the entire New York City. Guests from all over the world had flown to the hotel to attend Kyo's birthday. A lot of celebrities were expected, especially Kof participants from every year's tournaments. "Why do I have a feeling I'll meet a lot of people here I DON'T want to meet?" he whispered to Whip. "Just.. umm.. Okay I don't know what to say I have to go. Try to be nice, there are a lot of hot girls your age here, smile, wave, you look like a penguin anyway." With that she laughed and hurried off in her denim shorts, tank top and white heels. "I have to change." She said and winked at K'.

_My age. _That stung. He knew that Whip did not know about his secret encounters with Kula Diamond, she would throw in a fit if she knew anyway. He knew she wouldn't approve. He was 22, Kula was 18. She would probably throw him in jail for molesting her. He wouldn't call it molesting…she had 'developed' in 'every direction'— literally! _Ugh. What the hell am I thinking? _He mentally kicked himself. Being an ex-Kof participant and a VIP for being an ex-Kof participant, much to his surprise, he was immediately led to the VIP Kof lounge. He ran into a lot of familiar faces. He casually nodded at a number of faces, smiled at none, and made his way into a corner, sat on a couch, and ordered a round of vodka. _Where is this jackass? _He thought to himself. _What kind of a birthday is this anyway? The bloody birthday boy isn't here himself. All of this Whip's stupid idea. I hope she pays for it. _He cursed her under his breath.

Little did he know, this curse was to become a blessing, for Seirah was about to become the love interest of … Kyo Kusanagi himself.

-END OF CHAPTER 3-

Here you go guys! Okay don't freak out, I always thought Whip and Kyo would make a super cute couple xD Maybe I am retarded, but I promise to make it really hilarious and interesting. Meanwhile more passionate moments coming up when it comes to K' and Kula in the next chappie. Stay beautiful and pleaseeeeeeeeeeeee leave a review. 3

XrossYuuki.


	4. The One for Me

Guess who's back, back again? Yeah it's not shady it's just yours truly and this chapter, I hope, is going to be interesting enough to your liking! I hope that you guys like the story so far, there's so much drama coming your way you'll definitely be surprised. Please leave a review and make me love you even more. 3

It's par-tay time!

**Chapter 4: The One for Me**

Whip had changed from her tomboyish attire into a more sexually pleasing to the eyes kind of attire. She had never looked more feminine or beautiful in her entire life, as her curves were often hidden by her boyish military suit, but not today. She wore a black and golden Marchetta tube dress with gold Christian Louboutin studded heels. Her hair that had grown longer, a little below her sleek, thin shoulders gave her a woman-like, elegant look that no girl could compare to. She outshone herself, and was noticed by almost everyone at the party. _Where is the brat? _She thought to herself, concerned that his entrance should be fan-free and safe. It was her job to ensure that not a scratch came on the arrogant, cocky— _Why am I even thinking of him in such terms? I shouldn't form opinions on accounts of him from other people. Not that I should form any opinion at all. We are most unlikely to even speak tonight, and even if we do, it will be short, and to-the-point. Nothing to worry about. _While she was collecting herself again, her phone rang. It was Heidern, speaking from HQ Japan.

"Come in Whip, Whip?" he said in an authoritative tone. "Affirmative, sir!" said Whip enthusiastically. "Can you hear me?" said Heidern. "Near me? Oh no sir, at present, no one is near me." Said Whip trying to make sense of what Heidern was saying. _Can't get any stupid reception in this hotel. God help me. _"I need some information, while you're there. I believe there's something the NESTS Cartel has to do with. I want a detailed report on Monday." Said Heidern, but no luck, Whip didn't comprehend a word. "Umm yes sir, I am in the Carlton Hotel at the moment, and no I am not wearing a coat today… and umm can I call you back later?" He sighed and gave um in defeat. "Yes you may," he finally said. "Roger that!" exclaimed Whip happily. Finally, she could go back to Japan and get some work done. She couldn't wait for this night to be over.

"Madam, Madam!" cried a security guard in an urgent tone. "Yes?" inquired Whip impatiently, worrying that something had gone wrong with the security. "You must come to the parking lot immediately; Kyo Kusanagi is not getting out of his car!" He said, gasping for air. "Ummm… why is he not getting off? I deployed more than 50 guards at the entrance." She questioned in wonder. "Madam, he says he won't get off the car, until he has the head of security escort him inside the premises, personally. And there was subtext, about protocol!" He saluted her with confidence. Angered, she pushed her mahogany hair out of her face. _God. What a brat. Next thing I know, he is going to make a chauffeur. Or even a pinata. Then he can break me into pieces of candy. Talk about spoiled. Insolent, arrogant BRAT. _Still fuming, she made her way through the ranks of guards, all saluting her as she passed by with an air of command around her.

Meanwhile in the car, Shingo grew impatient. "I can't wait to meet all these girls!" he cried blissfully, only to receive a smack on the head from Kyo. "It's my birthday fool, not yours." He clarified his point. "Plus where is this head of security?" He was growing impatient too. "He's probably some fat bald guy struggling to get here. Did you even see how crazy it is outside?" said Shingo. "It's a party, dude!" Kyo looked morbidly at Shingo. "Don't ever, I mean it, call me dude." He lit up a fire on his right hand. "Er… Gomen Master!" cried Shingo, alarmed. Suddenly the door of Kyo's limousine flew open and outside stood a girl so sexually attractive he could feel his body warm up at the sight of her.

Shingo stared at this unfamiliar beauty too. "Now, that's the kind of welcome I was talking about!" Ignoring his stupid remark, Whip pouted cutely and protested. "Listen, Kyo Kusanagi, I am head of security, and your personal chauffeur and whatever else you want me to be. Alright? Can your royal highness get off this car now? A lot of people are waiting inside and it's not safe anyway." She tried to explain systematically. _Why is he staring? He probably doesn't get a word I am saying! Dumb, thick-headed…_He was not staring because he didn't understand; he was staring because he wasn't so fascinated by any woman, not even his ex- girlfriend Yuki. "Anything you want her to be, kinky!" said Shingo with a hope that she might notice him. To his disappointment she simply waited for Kyo who got off his car, only to be received with a roaring crowd, going absolutely mad in the parking lot. Fans had summoned since hours to get a glimpse of him.

Shingo tried, but couldn't resist as they walked inside the party. He had almost touched Whip's ass in awe, mouth half open, when she grabbed his arm and twisted it so bad he let out a small groan in pain. "Touch me one more time white boy, and I'll break this pretty hand of yours." She said authoritatively.

_Badass. Hard to get. Sexy as hell. _Kyo thought as she made her way through the curtains, the people, leading him to the pool side. _I must have her. _He decided. _She's the one for me. The only for me. _

Yo, I hope you guys liked this one! I have been literally working the whole night on these chapters for you, so please no flaming

Coming up next: Kula and K' get it on the dance floor, Kyo can't resist Whip, and somebody decides to crash the party. Stay tuned and LEAVE A REVIEW. It would mean the world to me :D Sorry for not including K' and Kula moments in this chappie, I'll do it in the next.

XrossYuuki.


	5. When The Lights Go Low

**A/N**: Hey hey! Yes yes, I did upload 4 chapters in one day, like I said my KoF fervor was renewed that day before exams! Anyhow I am back after my exams and exhaustingly long SAT prep, and as a treat I am updating all of my stories, even though this one doesn't have as many reviews but I'm not gonna get discouraged. Thanks to my reviewers _**TheInkyFeather**_ and **_Epsilon Team Captain Hande_**! Arigatou gozaimas, you guys really are the best ^^

**Disclaimer**: I don't. Wait. Even If I did own KoF, what are you gonna do about it? *stares at the lawyers* You want a piece of me? You want a piece of ME?

Gomen T_T back to the story.

**Chapter 5: When The Lights Go Low**

She walked in. It was almost as if she had never walked out. Her absence wasn't really there at all, the emptiness in his heart was filled instantaneously, his lips curved into a natural smile, his ache cured.

_Please don't ignore me_, he thought to himself gullibly as Kula Diamond entered in black see through tights, a white tube top dress which reached only till half of her thighs, black and white heels, pearl necklaces hugging her slender neck, her chestnut brown hair in a pony tail, the tips curled. He caught his breath as his eyes lingered all over her body.

The Anti-K **lust** was driving him **insane**.

She must have noticed him, and without even so much so as looking at someone else, let alone talking, she walked straight up to him and embraced him. He didn't even realize as her arms snaked their way around his neck and her figure pressed into his. And his masculinity. How could an 18 year old _tease_ him like that?

Her lips dug into the side of his neck. Then in a soft whisper, she murmured, "Where were you all these days? Where did you go, baka?" she groaned. He pushed her away a little, and holding her delicate shoulders in his hands, stared into her eyes, trying to trace the hurt, the emotions that would have pierced her soul those days he was away.

_No emotion._  
><em>No hurt.<em>  
><em>The Anti-K really knew how to hurt the real K' Dash.<em>

"Can we talk?" he clasped her creamy hand into his rugged one. "No," she pouted in protest. "Not now, can we…dance?" she asked excitedly. How could he shoot down anything she requested at this time? No, at any time. His life belonged to her, if not with her, she needed to know that.

She dragged him to the dance floor, he let her be in control. The atmosphere suddenly became very sensual. The song changed. The beat did too. So did their movements.

_Listen to me boy_

She pulled him close, using her expert hands, she grabbed his collar, his body automatically responding, his hands on her waist, his face cocked to one side.

_I am not your toy_

He smiled. Really? Wasn't she? He tested her, his nose pressed against hers, both smiling.

_And I'm just sexing you, sexing you, sexing you._

He grinned broader. Pulling her closer, they grinded under the ever so changing lights, their eyes arrested completely by each other, emotions swerving from one to the other, the tension between their bodies increasing the temperature of the room.

_What's going on here? Are you trying to get with me? Well probably you gotta try hard. No man a drag for me. But I still don't know now, What I am to do to you_.

She was teasing. Oh yes, real **teasing**. She licked his lower lip and her hips moved sideways, from one to another, making jerking movements, but doing so very gracefully. He casually allowed one of hands to slide down from her waist to her hips as they grinded on the music together.

_A state of confusion, is pulsing through_

Their heartbeats were racing, as the song gained momentum. The chorus repeated itself.

"Where on Earth did Kula disappear to?" an annoyed Foxy looked around. "Beats me," Diana shrugged. "As long as she is with K', she should be good," she stated confidently. "Yeah, how do we know she's with K'?" Foxy snapped. "Good point, let's split," Diana nodded and both of them went in opposite directions.

A lot of couples had joined K' and Kula on the dance floor now, the song changing from the provocative "Sexing you" to "Danza Kudoru". A light hearted feel took over many couples. Ryo wouldn't miss this opportunity. King, who was overseeing interior décor and waitresses, was dragged his beloved wife onto the floor.

"Ryo, I am working," she protested dully. "Oh please, shut up," he teased and they danced together. Yashiro, the tall giant could easily be spotted dancing with Shermie, both laughing and waving their hands in the air. Vanessa and Ramon joined in, Ramon's dance off with Vanessa gaining increasing hooting and applause.

Terry pulled Blue Mary close to him, lifting her up in the air before putting her down again. She pouted. He kissed her, both of them smiling from moments ago. Rock just sat at the bar. He liked them, he loved them, Terry and Mary, his godparents. They weren't married, they should have been.

Rock always thought it was because of him. Because he was a burden to Terry, constantly. Terry never said it. But it didn't feel right. Why did Terry take him in, when his own father abandoned him? It was all new to him, this feeling of love.

Whip looked around, a walkie-talkie in her hand, walking about the floor. "Hey," Kyo approached her. He had faced her in battle a number of times, won sometimes, lost sometimes. He didn't need to introduce himself.

She turned around, her hair flicked across her shoulder, gently grazing his face. He smiled, took the walkie-talkie from her hand and placed it on the bar, and before she knew it—

_Balançar que é uma loucura_  
><em><span>Morena vem o meu lado<span>_  
><em><span>Ninguém vai ficar parado<span>_  
><em><span>Quero ver mexe cú duro<span>_  
><em><span>Balançar que é uma loucura<span>_  
><em><span>Morena vem o meu lado<span>_  
><em><span>Ninguém vai ficar parado<span>_

She was on the dance floor with him, dancing as if her entire body was as light as a feather. They moved in sync, his arms caressing her shoulders, her spine and settling on the small of her back. She swayed from one side to another, threw her hands in the air and moved her hips to the beat before her elbows settled onto his shoulders, curving them, her hands locked behind his neck.

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi..._  
><em><span>Vem para quebrar kuduro, vamos dançar kuduro<span>_

They were laughing. Bending their heads down as if they were slightly bowing, they moved their feet in one direction and then the other, their shoulders and arms giving way to the energy, taking over.

_Oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi..._  
><em><span>Ta issa morena o loira vem balançar kuduro<span>_

He took her hand and spun her around three times.

_Bang Bang Bang_  
><em>Bang Bang Bang<em>

He pointed at her with his index and middle finger pressed together in the shape of a gun, his thumb pointing upwards and the other two fingers folded inside the palm of his hand. She laughed and danced-dodged the invisible bullets. He was an amazing dancer.

But Whip wasn't one of those girls who were swayed away _that_ easily. "I am gonna get a drink," she said, and disappeared among the crowd. He wanted to follow her, but he was surrounded by friends who didn't want to let go, unaware that his heart was being held captive by a certain army woman.

Angel slipped through the crowd unnoticed, lurking in the darkness of the dance floor, trying to spot Kula. _What the hell is he doing here_? She hissed as she saw K' and Kula dancing on the floor, swaying with the beat.

"Shit!" she said aloud. _Time for plan B_. Dancing casually with a random stranger, she snapped her head in Kula's direction several times, trying to get K' to leave her alone for a second, just **one** second. And he did.

_This is my chance_, she thought, as she skimmed through the crowd in Kula's direction and slid a chip inside the pockets hanging from the long sweater-like pullover she was wearing on top of her dress. _Mission accomplished_, she smirked and glided through the crowd towards the exit.

Whip saw a mysterious person making her way in a hurry to the exit. What the…she thought. Kyo finally found her. "Hey," he greeted her, but she turned towards him, no, rather snapped her neck in his direction, "listen, there's some mysterious person- I can't explain, I gotta go," she said and ran towards the exit, the echoes of her heels dying in the loud music. Kyo followed behind.

"Intense girls are also crazy!" he complained to nobody in particular as he chased Whip frantically, who was chasing Angel frantically. So the chase began.

**A/N**: Wow, that was one long chapter. Gomen for so much description of the dancing. I just wanted to make it enjoyable, show the party happening rather than tell the tale. What do you think happens next? What's the chip business about? Will Whip find Angel in time?

Songs used in this chapter  
>a. Sexing you - Serebro<br>b. Danza Kudoru - Don Omar & Lucenzo

Anyway, I hope you had fun reading. Please leave a review and make me a happy authoress. Prettyyy pleeeeeeeease.

XrossYuuki


End file.
